


Back on Track, a Impossible level

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: One day, back on track, an official level of Geometry dash, found that himself did something he didn't know before.





	Back on Track, a Impossible level

Back on track最近觉得自己有些奇怪——明明按时睡觉，醒来却出现在奇怪的地方，附近还总是一片狼藉。最开始只是小范围的破坏，造成的后果却越来越严重。当Back on track在“血桶”的废墟里被Plasma Pulse电醒的时候，他望着浑身电光闪烁的等离子家族成员和周围身受重伤倒了一地的血红家族成员，震惊到半个词都吐不出来。“Back on track，建议你最好不要睡觉，否则……”“Stereo madness！你又在干什么！”Back on track朝着空中大吼，紧接着挨了一发不知道谁打过来的电浆：“Stereo madness认为这是最佳方案。”“说起这个，不如把他带到我那里去怎么样？至少那里不怕他破坏。”不远处的空气中传来一个声音，Plasma Pulse迅速将身体散成等离子云裹住了声音来源，“Game time别以为不露面我们就对付不了你！”这时，一个传送门突然带走了Back on track。

Back on track反应过来的时候已经出现在游戏中心的某个空间中央，某个官方关们无比熟悉的家伙正拎着他的衣领。“Keymaster？是你？”“只有我既有这个又能一直待在这边——”Keymaster抽出自己的扳手和螺丝刀，“别的Creator可都忙得很。先别说了，你在那段时间里都干了什么？”

“我……我这几天都在睡觉……”

“Back on track没有说谎，但他造成的破坏的确是事实。”

“所以……”不知道哪个关卡（顶着默认的游戏中心形象，无法辨认）问了一句，“那是怎么回事？”

“很简单，如果有谁扭曲了他的记忆让他这么认为呢？”

一阵巨大的冲击从Back on track身上爆发出来，其他人险些稳不住身形，好在游戏中心的联合结界迅速分散了力量。Back on track身上的层级标识褪色殆尽，只余一个灰色光环。

“Impossible——连Player都无法真正制服的力量——他不是我们认识的那个Back on track！”Keymaster又一次跳进传送门，“马上回来！”


End file.
